The Dragon Among Fairies
by ashley99998
Summary: This is the story of a very special member of Fairy Tail and her journey to discover who she is and what her purpose is. Will she find the answers to the questions that have been plaguing her mind for most of her life? Will she be able to protect those she holds closest? Join Ashley on her adventures in Fairy Tail.
1. Chapter 1

When walking off the train, well more like barreling off the train, I looked around quickly for my younger brother while clutching the urgent letter I received two days ago. According to Blizzard, Twilight Org had ransacked the guild again asking for payment. He had said that if I don't return back from my mission soon we may lose the guild hall for good. Scanning the crowd again I sigh, didn't he say in his letter that he'd meet me here when the train arrived. That lying brat, who the hell taught him to lie to me like that. Might as well start heading to the guild. It looks like there's rain coming.

Walking through town on my way to the guild hall I noticed everyone I passed was looking at me oddly, almost expectantly. I shook off the looks the best I could but I still couldn't shake the feeling I had in the pit of my stomach. It felt as though some unknown force was pulling me along. It almost made me feel hopeful. Almost.

I must have been too lost in my thoughts to notice someone was in front of me because the next thing I knew I was on the ground staring up at a very frightened Thibault, a member of Twilight Org the guild who constantly antagonizes Fairy Tail. Glaring as I get up I start to notice how pale he'd been getting the longer I stared.I swear if I looked at him long enough he'd just drop dead at my feet. With a swift turn of my heels, I left him still confused by his behavior. As I made it towards the edge of town I spotted a blue form flying in the sky but before I could get a better look the clouds rolled in and the rain started.

Sighing, I rushed through the forest as best I could. With the sun setting and the pouring rain, I could barely see. Although I wouldn't usually have a problem with these conditions due to the fact that I knew these woods like the back of my hand. I had been gone for almost two months and was exhausted, which made my brother's antics even more unappreciated. When I finally found my way to the guild doors I noticed that something was off. It was noisy like the was a fight or maybe it was a party. Quickly shaking the thought of a party out of my head, because for us there wasn't very much worth celebrating, I walked up to the doors and shoved them open. The instant the doors flew open everything went black as a table collided with my face.

Waking up with a groan I see a few figures hovering over and around me. Even though I couldn't see them well through my blurred vision I recognized the voices almost in an instant. As I was trying to sit up I felt a hand gently push me back into the bed. "Take it easy Ash. Grannie Porlyusica should be here soon. You're pretty beat up, just rest for now." Gray told me as he tucked me in more. I tried to respond but before I realized it I was sobbing into his shoulder while holding him almost in a death grip. "Hey, you don't need to cry. Everything's okay now, just relax." He told me quietly as he tried to calm me down.

As my tears slowed and my grip on Gray's shirt loosened I felt something crawl onto my lap and nuzzle into my stomach. I shift slightly to see who had crawled into my lap only to see a black mass with the slightest hint of red. "Jinx... Jinx i-is that you kitten?" I managed to ask through the tear that had started all over again. The mass moved slightly in what I believe was a nod. Hesitantly I stroke her head still a little unsure if all this is real or if it's just another cruel dream.

Those dreams had always been the worst. They were a constant reminder that almost everything I loved and knew was gone and would never return. They were the reason for why my smile never returned the way Violet's did. How? How did she do it? Every day without fail she'd have the brightest smile of everyone in the guild. No the brightest smile of anyone in town. Even though she had lost her grandfather as well as her brother, who we later found out was on Tenrou Island with everyone else, she still smiled. We had become like polar opposites, like black and white, like night and day, the sun and the moon. Maybe that's why we worked so well because we balanced each other out. Without her, I don't think I'd be able to move past those dreams. Those constant reminders. She's why I'm not cowering in some corner. Instead, I've worked to become stronger, much stronger, than I once was so that I could protect everything I hold dear to me. So I won't lose anyone or anything else if I don't have to.

"How?" That was the only thing that left my lips once I calmed down enough to think clearly. Sniffling I let go of Gray and look towards Erza. "How? I thought the island was destroyed by Acnologia. We thought you, all of you, were..." I pause taking a breath to keep my composure, "We thought you were all dead." I finished softly, unable to look at any of them. "You have no idea how happy I am That we were all wrong." I look at everyone smiling brighter than I have in years. It felt amazing to have my friends... no, my family home. "I've missed you all so much!"


	2. Chapter 2

After being looked over by Miss Porlyusica and changing into a dry set of clothes I made my way down to the main hall. Greeted with the sound of laugher and the smell of food and alcohol I walked over to where Blizzard, Jinx and the rest were sitting. "Blizzard I thought you were going to meet me at the train station? Did you forget?" I ask leaning down to be level with his ear and speaking to him in a dangerously calm tone.

"I-I'm sorry sis' I meant to really I did b-but Romeo kept me from doing so. I'm really sorry!" He explained, fear evident in his voice as he through his best friend under the bus.

"Don't worry Bliz. I believe you," I told him smiling gently at him. "and Romeo I may have to speak with your father if this happens again." I warn him as I take my seat beside Erza sighing. "We've failed with Natsu and Gray but I refuse to give up on those two." I say to Erza loud enough for the two of them to hear and laugh at Natsu and Gray's overly exaggerated reactions from across the table. "Now can someone please explain to me what happened and how you're all here." After what felt like an hour, although it was probably only a few minutes, of everyone at the table trying to explain what happened on the island to me, I gave up on getting an answer from them and decided to just ask Levy or Freed about it later. "Hey is there anything you guys what me to fill you in on while you were gone?"

"Maybe you should start with who the kid is and why he's callin' ya' sis'?" A voice that was all too familiar boomed behind me. Looking behind me I spot a figure I thought I'd never see in this guild again.

"Well ya' see sparky, he calls me "sis'" 'cause he is my little brother." I state, then roll my eyes when he signals for more. " He smells a lot like Diana, and besides I've been taking care of him since I found him on one of my jobs a few years back. I've treated him as my baby brother ever since. Now that that's covered, have you spoken to your sister Laxus." I asked not noticing everyone's surprise at me revelation about Blizzard.

"Tch. I'm talkin' to ya' doesn't that count for somethin'?" He asks obviously starting to get annoyed with me.

"Nope! It's got to be your real sister. Wait you mean to tell me you haven't said one word to Vie the whole time you've been back! Go talk to her! NOW!" I shout at him before pushing him in the direction of Violet, while muttering to myself. "Look I get it Laxus can be a jerk, but that... There's no excuse for that. Now! what is it that you want to ask me Natsu?"

"How come you get to can him Sparky and not get punched in the face?" Natsu nearly yells at me as he stands up from his seat pointing at me. Sighing I just shake my head and join into Lucy and Erza's conversation leaving Natsu without an answer.

Later that evening after I had managed to greet and catch up with everyone a bit I snuck out for some fresh air and to gather my thoughts on some shocking things I had learned while away and from my fellow guild mates. I quietly hummed as I made my way down to the clearing I found at the edge of the river deep in the forest. It seemed to be the most tranquil place in Magnolia. It became my special place to go when I need to be alone. I had found this spot after hearing about the destruction of Tenro Island, when it had felt like my whole world was destroyed alone with it. I chose here because it was like a whole 'norther world like no one could find me and so far no one has, and I don't think they ever will. Well I thought that until about twenty minutes later when I was so focused on the movement of the river that I hadn't notice someone had finally found me. I didn't notice him until he sat beside me.

Looking over I spot Gray seat directly beside me watching the flowing water with the same intensity that I had been. From what I had observed in my quick glance was that he had no intention to talk unless I spoke first, which I was completely fine with, and so, we sat in silence watching the twilight to the sound of the crickets and the river in front of us. As night finally set on us the first words since he had arrived were uttered.

"Are you okay?" was all that left his lips as he looked at me, his face a mixture of concern and curiosity.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?" Eyeing him suspiciously I shift to face him.

"You're quiet... like more than I expected. I just thought something was wrong. Well that and you left without telling any of us you were heading out. Romeo said you only really did that when something was bothering you."

"Sorry about that. There is just a lot for me to take in right now. I think I might head home for the night." I tell him as I stand to leave.

"Night Ash..." I hear him say as I start to walk away.

"Hey Gray... Thank you, for today, I really needed that... And Gray if you want... feel free to come here all you want. It can be our secret." I smile to him and make my way out of the forest and to my apartment for the night.


End file.
